


goblincore

by weekdaygladers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cottagecore, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Goblins, Love, M/M, crowcore, goblincore, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekdaygladers/pseuds/weekdaygladers
Summary: tyler is a goblin: he likes shiny things, living in his small house and dirt. nothing brings out the goblin in him like his boyfriend with bright green hair that works in the healing crystals shop downtown.no, he isn't an actual goblin.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	goblincore

**Author's Note:**

> i know there are some negative connotations for the word 'goblin' related to antisemitism. i'm so sorry if i offend anyone with this, i promise it's not my intention. i'm not trying to offend anyone from either community

the sound of crunching leaves and branches fills the air around tyler. he walks around his backyard, looking for a new rock to add to his collection or a worm friend. ever since he mailed half of his rock collection to his friend that lives in tokyo, he's wanted to find new ones. the forest that connects to his house is filled with so many great rocks he could use, but he doesn't have time to go on a full time expedition today.

tyler's seeing his boyfriend today.

they've been together for over a year now, their anniversary was just a month or so ago. his boyfriend is the best thing that has happened to tyler, aside from discovering the goblin subculture of course. from his cute freckles to his bright green hair, everything about josh makes tyler's heart beat so fast whenever he's with him.

"c'mon, i know there has to be something out here," he mutters to himself, holding his half empty jar of rocks close to his heart.

from a distance, he hears the house phone ring: it must be josh calling to let him know he's coming over after work. tyler has a cellphone, but he doesn't really enjoy using it. the phone takes away the time he could be using to make his collection grow. that's why he tells josh to call his house instead, that's just a normal phone that doesn't distract him with social media or games.

he walks inside and puts his jar on the kitchen counter next to a pile of unopened mail from his fellow goblin friends around the world. "hello?" he says after picking up the phone, his fingers instantly playing with the cord.

"hey, baby. i'm gonna get out of work a little bit later today. do you mind coming down to the shop? we can go to dinner after i end my shift to make up for it," his soft spoken boyfriend says on the other end of the line. just the mention of the shop makes tyler smile; he adores josh's work more than josh does. he absolutely loves all of the little knickknacks he finds there, it fills his heart with so much joy. the small establishment is also how they met anyway, so it holds multiple meanings to him.

"okay! i'll be there!" he replies gleefully. if only josh could see his excitement right now.

"well then, i gotta go before they catch me talking to you. see you later, baby."

"bye, joshie." tyler hangs up and sighs, totally in love. he giggles to himself thinking about josh. the mere idea of him gets tyler's knees weak, no wonder he fell for him so fast.

whilst waiting for it to be 7 pm, tyler goes around his small house and looks through his stash of trinkets. he hasn't told josh this part of his life, being a lover of nature and everything goblin, despite him coming over a few times already. tyler usually hides everything in his small garage whenever josh is around, he isn't ready to show him his passion. however, he always makes sure to gift him something from his collection. of course josh doesn't know how his small boyfriend gets ahold of so many things. he usually gives him pretty stones from the woods or vintage bottle caps he finds in garage sales. oftentimes it's just a shiny coin he found in an antique shop, but josh appreciates it nonetheless.

this is how tyler is slowly easing him into the idea of his secret life: by giving him part of his private collection. it's like giving him a part of his soul.

from all the jars and vases full of pebbles, coins, bottle caps and crystals, he can't decide which one to pick. he knows josh's whole aesthetic is dark, grunge stuff; a true punk rock guy. a total opposite to tyler if you ask me. he then remembers he has something he'd been meaning to give to josh for a while now. tyler double checks his crystal collection, he's sure he has an obsidian that he saved for their next date, but he can't find it.

he goes from his room to his small living area, carefully looking through his shelves of display rocks and shells. the obsidian is nowhere to be seen. he lets out a small growl of frustration when he inspects the boxes of branches and leaves, thinking he accidentally placed it somewhere else.

sadly, he cannot find the obsidian in any of the places he's looked for it in. he even goes to his bathroom, inhabited by his many plants and mushrooms, to look for it. his house isn't exactly organized, but he knows where things are most of the time. but no sign of his gift in between his succulents and mushrooms either.

he starts to get a little bit scared about this. he never loses things, this is a first. did someone steal his things? who broke into his house? was it an enemy goblin trying to make him sad? or maybe it was a possum? the raccoon he saw near walmart last week? his hands begin to feel itchy, signaling to him that he's getting anxious. all he can manage to do is hide under his kitchen table, his own little safe space. he enjoys small places like this; he would prefer to have a cave to hide in whenever things got too overwhelming but he has none of those near him.

very stereotypical goblin nature, but tyler doesn't mind.

he tries focusing on other things, mainly josh, to calm himself down. he also grabs one of his fake gemstones that he got from a jewelry store to play with it. staring at it and seeing how it reflects in the sun gets a smile out of him. his palms no longer feel itchy. he looks at the clock on his wall, its frame decorated with plastic gemstones tyler got at a craft store last year, and notices how he has less than an hour left. "shit," he curses under his breath, getting out of his safe space and focusing on finding something else.

but what can be as important and impressive as the obsidian? he doesn't have any other things its size or as beautiful. josh loves patches and pins, his jackets and bags are covered in them, so tyler could give him some of those. they seem too minor compared to his original gift.

his eyes go from shelf to shelf, glass jar to cardboard box until something catches his eye. his personal rock jar.

not the one he was carrying around earlier. no no. this one is more special, this one holds his favorite stones from the creek in the woods. he hasn't mailed any of them to his friends since they mean so much to him. but josh... josh is special enough to deserve them.

tyler gets on his bed and grabs the green glass jar from the top shelf. he is mesmerized by it, decorated with stamps and those plastic rhinestones from the craft store. in his mind he pictures josh keeping it at his house, a small part of tyler being with him at all times. whenever they were apart, he could look at it and think of tyler.

he hugs the jar and gets off his bed. he puts it in his backpack, his worn backpack that he carries around everyone in case he finds things to take home. he hasn't washed it in ages, so the dirt and grime are starting to show up more intense. he loves that look, it best represents his aesthetic. pins and patches cover the entire thing as well, these are the ones tyler doesn't mind showing off to the world. every molecule in his body is praying to the goblin overlords that josh doesn't laugh in his face about the jar. it would utterly crush him if he did.

he takes a deep breath and tries to push that thought away.

with his favorite t-shirt, oversized overalls and worn red shoes, tyler gets out of his house, keys and phone in hand. the rest of his things are already in his backpack, so he doesn't bother checking if he has them. when he gets out the front door, the sunlight hits him pretty hard. he hisses under his breath, a natural reaction he's developed since discovering goblin culture. he doesn't feel like driving downtown today, ultimately deciding to walk there.

he lives in the outskirts of the small town, meaning that the walk is gonna take longer than just 5 minutes. he doesn't mind. he likes walking around, much better chances to find things for his collection. he even saw a frog once, that was an exciting day.

there isn't many people walking downtown at this time, most of them are probably home or something like that. tyler likes the quiet. it's the main reason he moved here. small towns mean not many people to deal with and lots of nicer treasures. he doesn't put on his headphones to listen to music. instead, he just listens to the distant woods and crickets. it's like the soundtrack of his life.

before he acknowledges it, he's near the healing crystals shop: josh's workplace. tyler walks faster, so eager to see his boyfriend already.

his shaky, grabby hands open the store's door almost wide open, definitely making his presence known. the bell above said door rings to alert the employees of a new customer. tyler closes the door behind him and walks around the establishment. all of the merchandise is catching his eye, his inner goblin instinct wanting to take it all and admire it for a long time. "hello. welcome to– oh, it's you again," a girl with long blonde hair says behind the counter, not really paying attention to tyler until she notices his mud stained shoes, "josh! your boyfriend's here!"

as if by magic, josh comes out from the back room, a huge smile on his face at the mention of his baby being here. he already has his backpack in hand, totally eager to leave work and spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend. "ty!"

"hi joshie," tyler runs to him and hugs him, the deepest blush already showing up on his cheeks. he kisses his boyfriend on the cheek, only to receive one right back. he's been waiting for this all day long and he couldn't be happier.

ignoring his coworker's groans in agony, josh kisses tyler, softly and delicately, as well as giving the rest of his face kisses as well. "hey, baby. i missed ya'." he smiles at the beautiful boy standing in front of him. he loves how tyler is a ray of sunshine, his cute laugh and adorable smiles lightening up the room. he notices how he's wearing his overalls today, josh's favorite outift on him. the way one of the overall straps isn't buckled in like the other, the rips near the knees and the patches sprinkled all over make the item of clothing feel so...tyler. it's why he fell in love with him: his personality and carefree energy — aside from how cute and gorgeous he is obviously.

"i missed you too, dear," tyler giggles, his hand taking josh's and holding it. he craved his touch all day long. don't get him wrong, he loves to hold shinies and admire them, but nothing can beat josh. "you look really cute today."

and he does. josh usually wears mostly black clothes, with the occasional white or grey shirt. he stays true to his dark style, _except_ when they have a date. he makes sure to wear something colorful for tyler. more often than not, it just so happens to be something that makes tyler's heart go wild, like the infamous daisy yellow button up he's wearing today. "so do you, doll."

"oh my god! can you guys take your lovey-dovey asses somewhere else? i'm trying to work here," the girl behind the cash register interrupts their sweet moment.

josh rolls his eyes at her and kisses tyler again, "i was clocking out anyway, h. have fun with the night shift!" he takes his boyfriend's hand and guides him outside the shop, not caring to look back and give any more of his attention to his coworker.

without thinking much of it, tyler turns around and waves goodbye at the girl, "see you soon, hayley!"

"whatever," is all what tyler manages to hear before they're way past the door and into the street.

now that they're out of the store, josh puts his backpack over one shoulder and pulls tyler into a deep kiss, completely catching him off guard. unlike the last kiss, this one is a bit more passionate, a bit more lustful. when they break apart, tyler's whole face goes a bright shade of crimson red. he wasn't ready for such a demonstration of affection so early into their date. "okay, doll, where do you wanna go?" josh smirks when he sees how the kiss made tyler react, holding his hand as they walk to nowhere in particular.

"ralph's!" tyler says, already savoring the waffles covered in maple syrup.

this gets yet another smile out of josh. he's smiled more in the year of knowing tyler than his whole life. "ralph's it is then."

the diner just around the corner, it's neon sign shining so bright it seems like the sun hasn't gone down. there are only a few other people eating there, so they manage to get their favorite booth without a problem. tyler doesn't even have to look at the menu to choose his order: waffles and scrambled eggs with warm milk to drink.

they sit across each other, holding hands on the table while josh reads the menu. he tries to change his order up every so often, that way he doesn't get tired of it since they come to ralph's at least twice per week. meanwhile, tyler is in his own world. he looks around at the people in the diner. he sees a woman sitting in the table next to their with a few cool looking rings. dainty and shiny, just how he likes it. he also looks at his backpack, remembering the jar of stones in it. what a better time to give it to him than right now? he gathers up the courage and takes a deep breath. "joshie?"

"yes, darling?"

"i have a gift for you."

josh lifts up an eye brow in confusion, he didn't know they had to bring presents. "oh. w-was i supposed to give you something too?" as much as he tries to be the best boyfriend in the world, he is quite forgetful about things. he almost forgot about their anniversary date, but that was because he had worked double shifts that day and was too stressed to remember. tyler forgave him about it.

"no no. i just wanted to give you this," he lets go of josh's hand and unzips his backpack. his hand reaches out for the jar until he hears the waitress' voice. he can't let anyone see his gift. he panics and zips his bag, fear consuming him. he watches josh order his food and drink without a second thought, his cool guy exterior never breaking a sweat.

"and what would you like, sir?" the waitress says with a smile after writing down josh's order.

"uh.. i.."

the clear panic in his words signals to josh to take over. he knows that his boyfriend sometimes freezes up around people that aren't him, probably the reason why he lives in the outskirts of the town with only a few neighbors nearby. "he'll have waffles, scrambled eggs and warm milk, please."

"alright. coming right up." the waitress smiles one final time at them before going to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"thank you, josh."

"you don't have to thank me, baby. what did you want to show me?"

tyler shrugs, he can't give him the jar now. he's too scared of his reaction. the waitress ruined the moment for him. "i-i left it at home," he lies, hoping that josh lets it slide and they can eat dinner in peace. unfortunately, the universe is against him today.

"oh. well, maybe we can go there after. i can spend the night too, if you don't mind," josh winks and chuckles at the last part, not really aware of how those words affect tyler terribly. he goes back to checking the menu, just to pass the time until their food is ready (and probably order some dessert to-go).

at the same time, the nervous man is going through a full blown panic in his head. the house is a mess, his shinies are everywhere, he has unopened mail in every surface, his gems are all disorganized and his plants are in the bathroom for god's sake! he can't let josh see that! he would run in the other direction without setting one foot inside the house. then he'll be alone and die alone in his tiny, little house full of trinkets and mushrooms, only there to be laughed at by the possums that pass by. "uh...y-yeah. of course."

he takes out a pin from his backpack and starts to fiddle with it. the yellowstone pin gets his full attention, actually succeeding in making him forget about how stupid he feels about the gift. why did the obsidian have to vanish? he wouldn't be embarrassed and preoccupied if he had it instead of his jar. that gemstone was the perfect gift, it isn't too weird like the rest of his belongings. at least that's what he thinks.

not long after, the waitress brings their drinks and food. josh digs into his food as soon as the waitress leaves their table to serve another, while tyler just looks at his for a while. he lost all appetite he had for his beloved waffles. of course he eats them, but he's not _enjoying_ them.

as they're eating, his boyfriend makes up most of the conversation, complaining about his work, how rude the delivery guy was this morning and so on. tyler isn't really listening to what he says, but he nods along and makes little comments whenever he feels like he should. he feels awful for not giving him the full attention, his embarrassment is impeding that.

once they're finished, josh pays for their meal. he insisted so much tyler had no choice but give in. after all, he paid for their last date so it only makes sense that they trade places today.

like tyler, josh walked to work earlier. as soon as they step off the diner's entrance, josh holds his boyfriend's hand and begins to walk to his house. to be honest, he'd always loved how cute and compact the house was. it feels so homey and nice, like they're meant to live together there. he wishes he could just ask tylet to move in so he could call that place home instead of the crammed, barely two bedroom apartment he shares with his coworker hayley. nevertheless, josh perfectly knows that inviting himself to live with tyler would be rude, which is why he's waiting for him to suggest it at some point in the near future.

they pass a few people while they go further and further away from the downtown area, mainly a couple of people having a late barbecue or people getting home from work. the individuals only see two young adults, one almost dressed like a toddler and the other they recognized as the infamous punk in town, walking towards the wooded suburbs, holding hands and with backpacks fully decorated with personalized patches and pins. it's quite a sight to see in such a small, not so liberal city.

"i'm so full. good thing we didn't order any dessert," josh comments to spark up a conversation, noticing that tyler is just staring at the now night sky.

"don't you ever just get mad at how the moon is so pretty, dear? like, she's so gorgeous. i wish i could grab and carry her around in my pocket."

that comment isn't what josh was expecting at all. he looks up at the moon, trying to get a feel for what tyler said. "i guess so. i heard that she's a lesbian though. she might wanna hang out with a girl more," this gets a quiet chuckle from tyler which is what josh wanted.

"josh?"

"yes, sugar?"

"before we get to my house, i want to tell you something... i didn't know you would wanna stay over so it's not really...uh, organized."

josh shakes his head and laughs. he leans down and kisses his boyfriend's cheek. oh boy is he in love with him. "that's okay, darlin'. i don't mind a little bit of clutter. 'm sure we can manage."

"it's not exactly _just_ clutter, joshie."

"well whatever it is, i won't mind it. remember that time i didn't see my own bedroom floor for like 4 months? compared to that, how bad can your house be?"

tyler fakes a laugh, not sure how to respond to that. "right.."

"i'm sure it's not as bad as you say it is ." as if by coincidence, they arrive to tyler's house. they walk right up to the front door, stepping on the stones placed over the dirt and grass. one of the plant leaves that tyler has left to its own devices nearly smacks josh in the face, but he avoids it just in time. tyler sighs in disbelief, mentally preparing himself for the worst. he doesn't even have to talk before josh is looking through his small backpack pocket and gives him the keys to the main door. thankfully tyler keeps nothing else in that front pocket.

he puts the key in and twists it, his other hand in the handle. "you promise me that you won't run away screaming when you see it?"

josh pecks his lips, getting tyler to blush and smile. "i promise i won't, baby. and if i do, you have the right to hunt me down and drag me back here with you."

"if you say so..." and so tyler opens the door and turns on the lights with the switch on the right side of the door. he puts his backpack on the floor below said switch and gives josh enough space to get in and see the mess for himself.

josh puts down his backpack next to tyler's and takes his sweet time analyzing everything. anywhere he looks he sees a part of tyler's collection. rocks? all over the place. bottle caps? two boxes full of them. sea shells? a whole display dedicated to those. the list goes on and on, the more josh looks the more he finds. "you weren't lying when you said it was more than just clutter."

"i-i can explain," tyler mumbles, "i'm not a hoarder. well, i am, but not like you think. i... let's sit down, please? i swear i'll tell you everything."

the loveseat is one of the only things that doesn't have anything on it. they each sit down, tyler sitting cross legged, not really caring about getting his dirty shoes on the leather couch. "okay. wha– what is all of this? why haven't i seen this before?" josh speaks first, truly confused and baffled at the sight of the house he once thought he knew inside out. he motions to everything around them. he hasn't even seen the bedroom or the bathroom yet.

"it's my collection. my shinies collection, to be exact. i always hide it in the garage when you come over."

again, josh looks at his boyfriend in confusion. "your shinies collection? what does that mean?"

tyler takes a deep breath, he has a lot of explaining to do and he knows it. "let me explain. this is my shinies collection. i'm...oh god i can't believe i'm saying this to you... i'm a _goblin_. i know, it sounds weird but listen. before i moved here, i found this community on tumblr about being, well, a goblin. not actual goblins, but the whole spirit and aesthetic of it. they all talked about shiny pins and rebelling against capitalism and moss and dirt... i felt so, i don't know, _connected_ to it? like you did the time you first discovered the whole punk, modern emo thing. everyone welcomed me into the subculture, i even made friends with some of them, and that's when i started collecting things. my whole life changed after that: my clothes, my lifestyle, my hobbies; my room back in my hometown looked so different after a while...

"i collect everything you see here, joshie. plants, gemstones, those cool rocks from the creek that i usually give you. normally i have it organized but i've been exchanging things with my internet goblin friends so it's all over the place. i just.. i never told you any of this because i was so afraid of how you would react. when i told my mom she said i was a freak and was clinically insane. 'how on earth can my son, my own flesh and blood, believe that he's such a disgusting fantasy creature? taking coins from the streets and collecting snails? what kind of nonsense is that?! you're a shame to this entire family.' she always used to say that." tyler pauses for a moment. he can feel tears forming in his eyes as he relieves the horrible memories of his parents yelling at him. they never _physically_ abused him, but those awful comments at the dinner table were more than enough to damage him _mentally_. he hasn't thought about them in a long time.

he feels josh's hand on his knee, the warm touch heating up the exposed skin in between the rips in the overalls. he looks up and sees a sympathetic smile looking right back at him. "hey, sugar you don't have to tell me about them if you don't want to."

tyler shakes his head and fights back the tears. he puts his hand over josh's, smiling back at him as well. "it's okay. she just, she didn't like my whole goblin thing. that's mainly why i moved here: they kicked me out. not because of being gay, but because i'm a goblin. i kinda lied to you about it.. i hated living in the city anyway, although finding things on the street was easier back there. so i moved here because it resonates with my goblinself. and you... oh dear, you just make things twenty times better. i'm not kidding when i say that your hair makes my heart beat so fast. it's so...shiny and bright. like your shirt! and those cool necklaces you wear sometimes!"

josh can't help but blush at that. how can tyler be so cute? how can he be so ethereal and pretty? how can he be so adorable? who gave him the right? "i'm guessing that's your inner goblin comin' through?"

"y-yeah, sorry. i really like 'em."

"i'll give them to you. i think they'll add something to your, uh, shinies collection."

the offer is definitely something tyler didn't expect to hear. his heart races regardless, he can already imagine how good the necklaces will look hung up in his room. "really?! you don't think i'm weird for...all of this? i thought you would be running away from me by now."

joshs tsks and pulls tyler closer, their faces just inches away from each other's. "ty, you know that i would never do that. i love you, okay? nothing, not even being an actual goblin, would change that. this is part of who you are, and i love every single thing about you. i need just a little getting used to so much stuff being around but you don't have to worry about me getting away. you're the love of my life, i'm sure as hell of that. i– i _fucking_ love you, goblin and all." unlike his usual dark clothing, his heart is pure gold and melts in tyler's presence. and the smile he gets from his little speech makes his heart dissolve in a matter of milliseconds.

"i love you too, joshie."

with that, tyler pulls him into a kiss. a desperate, truly passionate kiss. it surprises josh, given that he's the one who starts the kisses most of the time. he doesn't mind though. he lets tyler take the lead, putting his arms around his adorable boyfriend's waist just to pull him in closer. whilst he is doing that, tyler plays with his hair, his fingers basically combing the green dyed locks on his boyfriend's head. he isn't exactly sure how josh manages being the one who's guiding the kiss. he's having trouble knowing what to do or how to keep it interesting. a faint memory comes to him and he decides to bite josh's lower lip. he vaguely remembers it turning josh on that one time he did it by accident.

after he does that, he keeps kissing josh's lips for a few more seconds before pulling apart the kiss, gasping for air. "i didn't know you had that in you, baby. you never want to kiss me first. not gonna lie, it was kinda hot," josh smirks, admiring how far tyler has come since their first date.

"shut up, joshie," tyler scoffs and laughs at his own comment, "oh. your gift! i almost forgot!" he gets up from his the taller man's lap and goes to his backpack for the jar. he walks right back to the loveseat and retakes his place on josh's lap. he presents him with the jar, a tiny grin on his face. "here. this is my private, very special pebble jar. they're my favorite rocks and no one ever had gotten one of them before. until now. i want you to have it."

josh takes the jar from his hands and looks at it, admiring all the details tyler has added to it such as the plastic rhinestones. "whoa, i don't know what to say. it's such an honor.. are you sure you want me to have this? it's your special jar, i can't take it away from you."

"i am sure. you mean a lot to me, josh. it's only fair you have it. my favorite rocks deserve someone worthy of taking care of them. i've decided that the worthy person is you. now when you're at your apartment alone, you can see the jar and think about me."

josh keeps admiring the jar, until he hears the last part and an idea pops into his head. "well, what if i'm not alone at my apartment?"

"what do you mean?"

josh carefully puts the jar on the only free spot on the coffee table. he takes both of tyler's hands in his and makes direct eye contact with him. "what if we move in together? here? you always talk about how you sometimes hate living on your own. we could live here, both of us. just picture it, baby: we come home from work and you show me all the new things you found during the day, maybe you even take me to search with you. we could be every domestic, wholesome fantasy you've had. what do you say?"

a person with common sense would probably take a few minutes to think about this life changing decision. tyler isn't that person. that's why he instantly responds with a very excited, "oh my god! yes! let's do it! let's live together. that'd be so amazing!"

they have a long, emotional hug. neither of them can contain the happiness that's filling their hearts right now. it's the best thing that has happened in their lives. tyler cannot stop himself from imagining waking up everyday to josh's beautiful sleepy face, putting on his oversized overalls and going to the forest with him in search of frogs and cool looking leaves. it's his biggest dream come true.

they continue to talk for another hour or so, the topic of the conversation mostly being tyler explaining the goblin community in a lot more detail. "some people are more into roleplaying as goblins but others, like me, just like the aesthetic of it." he explains as josh plays with the laces of his shoes. they're now sitting on the opposite sides of the loveseat, getting sleepy as they get cozier with the pillows.

"that sounds pretty cool. just one question though. it's a genuine one, so please don't be offended by it, i swear i don't wanna be mean. since you're into this whole lifestyle, does that mean that..."

"does that mean that what?"

"really, i don't mean to be rude, but does that mean that when we have sex, we need to do it while you're like looking at your stuff or be in dirt for you to get off?"

"josh! oh my god! no!" he throws the pillow he's using at the taller man, successfully hitting him in the head. "that's not me. i don't know what some people might be into, but i don't need to do any of that! it's not a fetish or a kink for me."

"alright, sorry. i just wanted to make sure. because if that's what it takes i _will_ do it."

tyler shakes his head and giggles, "yeah, sure you would." he gets up, so ready to get into bed and sleep. today has completely drained him, in a good way. "i totally would do it and you know it, sugar."

"ugh, i hate that i do know that." he goes to his room to get ready for bed. normally he just wears his briefs to sleep, but he likes wearing a loose oversized t-shirt along with them whenever josh is around. he always says how cute he looks dressed like that.

josh follows suit and goes with him to the bedroom, not before grabbing his phone to text hayley that he's not gonna get to the apartment tonight, or ever again unless it's to get his belongings. after he puts his phone on the nightstand, he undresses, having tyler as his audience for it. he doesn't mind the attention. he actually loves how tyler looks at him during it, it makes him feel special and like the luckiest guy in the world. he puts his clothes on the desk chair next to the bed, where he leaves them all the time. "do you wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?" he asks as he turns off the bedroom light off and gets into bed with tyler.

"hmm, little. i want you to cuddle me," tyler replies, making space for him in the merely queen sized bed. josh climbs in and covers himself up with the bedsheet, putting his arms around tyler right after. he places a soft kiss to the back of tyler's head. "i love you, ty." he barely murmurs, knowing that the smaller man will hear him nonetheless.

"i love you too, joshie. maybe tomorrow before you go to work we can go looking for my new favorite rocks."

just the mention of such an intimate activity makes josh smile. he can tell how much it means to tyler that he supports him and accompanies him during the whole process. he cannot wait to move in and see even more of this side of him. the jar is only the beginning to a hopefully life long adventure he can't wait to live with his one true love. it's only a matter of time until they make this small, cozy house in the outskirts of the town their home, filled with trinkets and knickknacks they find along the way. "of course, baby. i'd love that."

the two of them slowly start to drift asleep. each one dreaming of their wonderful future. tyler's definitely wishing for a cute farmhouse with lots of animals and plants, and maybe even some kids if the universe so chooses to give them. josh is probably thinking the same. but for now all they can do now is rest and wait for the next day.

it's looking like it's gonna be a good one, if i do say so myself.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna give credit to the wonderful strange æons on youtube for making a video about the goblincore community. she brought the community to my attention and that's how this one shot was born. i also wanna give credit to a very specific post that was my main plot point, sadly i can't add the screenshot here but if you watch her video, you'll know which one. thank you anonymous goblin man.
> 
> again, i by no means intend to offend people in the goblincore community. i tried my best to represent your subculture with the material i had at my disposal (aka tumblr, my likes are a whole ass mess now). i also didn't mean for this to hurt any jewish people, i know how harmful the goblin stereotype is, i tried to respect you guys as well. i am so so so so sorry if i hurted anyone. if i did, tell me so i can change the one shot.


End file.
